


A Story of the Mad King

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fighting, Mad King Ryan, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: No one in the kingdom really knows how King Ryan earned his crown. People barely remember the previous king and don't know when exactly the Mad King started his rule. The Vagabonds are about to find out. It's Story time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly basing this off of Ryan's Story time during his streams. I'm hoping I did this okay because I have been sick lately. Hope you all enjoy.

Ryan walked into the MadHouse Tavern with Jeremy. The two have been having trade talks for the past few weeks and it was driving them both crazy. It was nice to come to the tavern to relax for a bit. Jeremy fit in with the Vagabonds nicely. The fellow ruler would often share his knowledge about hunting or weaponry. He was challenged by King not too long ago. It was a close match, but Jeremy gained victory in the end. The Vagabond was upset about the lost, but was happy to face off against Jeremy regardless. Ryan was just finishing his drink when he heard something that gained his interest. 

“Well, I just recently became a king, so I am still new to all this, but having Ryan around makes things a little easier along with the others in the Coileanadh Sealgairtreaty,” Jeremy told Lotti. 

“Do you know how long Ryan has been king?” Lotti asked gaining a lot of attention from others in the tavern. Ryan was king for a long time, but no one really knew how long or the details of how he gained the crown in the first place. Jeremy hummed.

“I don't know the exact number. but I know Jack and Geoff have been kings much longer than him.” 

“Interested in my past Lotti?” Ryan said joining in. Lotti looked up to him. 

“Well, after the whole Nayr event, my curiosity was peaked. He mentioned something about you killing the previous king.” 

“Ah, yes. I'm still amazed how the castle staff was able to keep that whole event a secret. As far as most of the people know, the previous king died of a sickness.” 

“How exactly did you achieve that Ryan? Not even Geoff knows,” Jeremy said. Everyone in the tavern focused on them. Ryan chuckled. 

“I guess it's about time I shared this story. Very well. I will tell you the story of how the Mad King gained his crown.” 

============

Ryan groaned as he closed another book. If he had to study another goddamn law, he was going to go insane. His stupid brother just had to go crazy with power before he even got it. Now Ryan had to study everything his brother did. He was only sixteen for crying out loud! He rubbed his eyes and began to stand up. One nap. All he needed was one nap in his room and everything would be okay. 

“Prince Ryan,” a servant said walking into the library. The prince groaned. 

“What is it?” he said annoyed. 

“Your father-” 

“Adoptive father.” 

“The king...wishes to see you.” 

“Very well. I will be there shortly.” 

The servant nodded and left the prince alone. Ryan sighed. What could that man possibly want now? The old man was growing more annoying as the years went on. Ever since Nayr’s banishment, he made it a point to make Ryan’s life a living hell. Study this. Attend this meeting. Seduce this princess. Make relations with this royal family. This was reason he didn’t want to be the heir in the first place! He was grateful for the king for taking him in along with his brother, but this was never part of the deal. Ryan straightened his appearance and headed towards his father’s study. He knocked on the door. 

“Enter,” he heard. Ryan opened the door and there sat the King of Deasaich Droch-Rùnach, King Seann. The man has been ruling the country for about a decade and somehow kept everything stable. The people didn’t really trust him, but he did his job. Ryan gave a slight bow and walked closer to the ruler. 

“Is there something you needed me for, your majesty?” Ryan asked. Seann sighed. 

“Would it kill you to call me father, Ryan?” 

“Given the streets and the servants were the ones who raised me, yes, it would.” Seann just rolled his eyes and gestured to the chair in front of him. 

“Please have a seat.” Ryan held back an eye roll and sat down. Seann straightened up and looked at the prince in the eye. 

“Some guests will be arriving to see us soon. I want you to greet them along with me.” 

“Of course; may I ask who is coming?” 

“King Ramsey and King Patillo from their respective countries. They’re trying to form some time of alliance.” 

“An alliance?” 

“Ramsey has been trying to form this great alliance across several kingdom. Patillo was the first to join. He plans to gain Jones’s and Free’s trust as well. He’s plotting something and I plan to find out what.” 

“A treaty could be beneficial to us. We need to form some better relations. Burns is powerful, but the more people on our side, the better. We would gain many trade options as well.” Seann shook his head. 

“Ramsey is not to be trusted. He could easily place everyone in the treaty in a state of ruin and spread his kingdom. I refuse to give him that opportunity.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes. How paranoid could this old man be? His show of attitude earned him a slap against the head. 

“Take this seriously! I’m going to use this visit to try to get Patillo on my side and declare war on Ramsey,” Seann said and Ryan’s eyes widened. 

“A war?! Seann, you’re being unreasonable. A war would doom this kingdom and you will truly lose it. If word gets out about this to the people, they will turn on you!” 

“And those who dare to turn on me will be treated as traitors like in any war.” 

“This is leading down a path of ruin and you know it. Are you really going to let your paranoia get the best of you?!” 

Seann quickly stood and grabbed Ryan by his hair. He smashed the teen’s face onto the desk and watched as he gave a slight gasp in pain. He glared up the king while the king glared back at him. 

“Don’t question my decisions. You may be next in line to be king, but I still currently possess power over everyone in this country. Don’t forget your place.” 

King Seann released the prince and left the room. Ryan slowly lifted his head and glared at the king’s fleeing figure. That man was going to be the end of them all. Someone had to stop him. And as much as Ryan didn’t want to be king.... 

It looked like he didn’t have much choice in the matter. 

===================

King Seann sighed as he sat on his throne. He had many preparations to make before Ramsey’s visit in two days. It’s been awhile since he had to prepare his country for war, but if it meant getting rid of Ramsey, it was worth it. The other ruler had always been a pain in his side. To get rid of him would be a great benefit. He sat back on his throne to relax, but a sword quickly met his throat. 

“Ryan...what is the meaning of this?” he said calmly. 

“I do believe you told me a long time ago that if you ever lost your way as king, you wanted someone to strike you down,” the prince said walking out of the shadows. 

“I have not lost my way. This war is for the benefit of the kingdom.” 

“No, it’s how you’ll end this kingdom.” 

“I should have the guards arrest and kill you.” 

“Most of the servants and guards are aware this is happening.” Seann bit his lip. 

“Do you honestly think the people will accept you if they find out about this?”

“We’ll just tell them you died of sickness.” 

“You’ve thought everything through haven’t you?” Seann grabbed Ryan’s sword and yanked it from him. He grabbed the hilt and pointed the sword at the prince. “Still inexperienced as ever if you thought it would be that easy.” Ryan chuckled as he pulled out another sword from his sheath. 

“You don’t know me well enough if you thought I wasn’t prepared.” 

Seann growled and went for Ryan’s head. The prince quickly moved out of the way and went for the king’s heart. Seann moved out of the way, but his arm was sliced. He ignored the wound and continued to attack Ryan. They fought throughout the throne room. Ryan managed to inflict multiple wounds on the king, but he was suffering from his own. Blood was pouring down his arm and blocked his eye. He honestly didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. Seann walked up to him with blood going down his leg from the wound the prince had given him. 

“You really want the crown, don’t you?” he said. Ryan laughed. 

“The last thing I want is the crown, but I’m the only one who has the power to keep this kingdom in order after your death.” 

“That’s if you can kill me, but your journey ends here, boy.” 

Seann raised his sword and Ryan tried to move away fast enough, but the king was able to stab the sword in his leg. He gasped in pain and fell to the floor. His sword skidded across the ground and was out of reach. The king pulled out the sword and blood gushed from his leg. 

“Guards!” he shouted and two knights ran into the room. The dropped their weapons when they saw the state of their prince. 

“King Seann... what did you...” a guard said, 

“This fool decided to try to kill me and still my crown after everything I’ve done for him. He did inform me on how you all knew of his plans.” 

“Y-Your majesty...” 

“Silence! I will not punish you now, but I will show you what will happen if this happens again.” 

Seann raised his sword to behead Ryan, but the prince was quicker. He grabbed the sword one of the guards dropped and stabbed the king in the chest. The older man froze and dropped to the floor. The guards helped Ryan stand. 

“Prince Ryan, we must-” 

“That’s King Ryan. Someone get me an ax and someone to bandage my leg.” 

“Um, yes, your majesty.” 

One of the guards went to follow his orders while the other propped up their new king. Ryan looked at Seann bleeding at his feet. The older man was glaring up at him as blood pooled around the sword. Blood was starting to gush out of his mouth. Ryan couldn’t help but smirk. 

“To think, you thought you could stand a chance against me. I told you when we met, old man. You took a great risk taking me in,” he said as a healer came racing to his side with the guard beside him. The healer worked quickly and stepped away from Ryan once he was finished. Ryan reached out for the ax and walked up to Seann’s head. 

“Thank you for raising me, Seann, but your services are no longer needed since you are no longer the man you once were.” 

Ryan raised the axe and quickly brought it down. 

 

==================

Geoff raised a brow as he walked into Haywood castle. Something felt... off. The guards were more on edge than his last visit here. The servants were looking at the to in pure nervousness. What the hell happened here? He may be a young king, but everyone here knew that. So, why were they so shocked? He looked to Jack. 

“Something’s not here. Be on your guard,” he whispered to his friend. Jack nodded and stayed behind Geoff with a hand on his dagger. The two stood in front of the throne room doors and waited for them to open. When they opened, they were shocked by what they saw. 

There on the throne sat the younger Prince Haywood with a cracked crown on his head. He wore the traditional royal garments of Deasaich Droch-Rùnach. There was something beside the throne, but Geoff couldn’t make it out. The prince smiled and suddenly stood. 

“King Geoff and King Jack, it’s nice for you to calm visit our fine kingdom of Deasaich Droch-Rùnach. I am aware you are here to speak of a treaty, correct?” Ryan said. 

“Yes, that’s correct Pr-” Jack started. 

“It’s King Ryan now, Jack.” 

“King? What happened to Seann?” Geoff asked. Ryan smirked.He grabbed what was beside his throne and threw it at Geoff and Jack’s feet. There before them was the former king’s head. Jack and Geoff gasped in shock. 

“The people believe he died of sickness, but I will not hide the truth from you. He was not the proud ruler he was known for anymore, so I dealt with him.”

“What?!” 

“He wanted to start a war over this treaty and he didn’t listen to reason, so I am taking his place. I wanted to get rid of the head before your arrival, but I thought it’s serve as a good warning.” 

“A warning?” Ryan gave the two a small smirk. 

“Bring my kingdom to ruin and you two shall suffer the same fate.” 

“You’re mad!” Jack yelled. Ryan laughed. 

“A couple of the servants have been calling me that recently. Mad King seems to have a nice ring to it, so I’ll accept the compliment. Now, shall we discuss the treaty?” 

Geoff looked at this teen in shock. In such a short amount of time, Prince Ryan was able to take power away from his father and become king at the age of 16. This man was something to fear...

And dammit he was perfect for their treaty. 

===============

“And that’s how I got my crown,” Ryan finished and smiled as he saw the Vagabonds and Jeremy’s shocked faces. 

“I can’t believe you showed King Geoff and Ryan the head,” Jess said. 

“I can’t believe you’ve been ruling the country since you were sixteen,” Cheryl commented. Ryan laughed. 

“I’m glad you all enjoyed this story. Now, it is getting rather later, and Jeremy and I still have a lot of work to do,” the king said and stood up. Jeremy was right behind him. “I will see you all tomorrow,” he said and left the tavern. 

The Vagabonds sat there in awe. If that was the story of how the Mad King gained his crown, then what other stories did he have to tell?

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, the autumn season is here. It's time for another hunt.


End file.
